


Mine and Yours

by Azumaru



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8336521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azumaru/pseuds/Azumaru
Summary: Sans is having a hard time facing his feelings for your, even moreso since you seem to have been giving him the cold shoulder more and more lately. He finally snaps and decides to take matters into his own hands, even if it means tossing away the fantasies he's dreamt so much about with you. You make him happy, but is it really worth pining over you for?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a former friend, I didn't have the heart to delete it, though. Sans is such a sad cherry, I love brightening his day up ;v;  
> On another note, this is technically my first Undertale fic. I've never written in the 2nd person perspective, so I reckon this is a new experience on many levels!

_Sans was curled up on your lap, a content smile settling in on his face as you absentmindedly stroked your fingers over his skull. Your fingers felt so good, smoothly gliding over every inch of the bony surface. He could just imagine your face now, soft skin glowing in the dying sun’s bronze light. Your eyes might be closed, but if they were open, he just knew your eyes would be glittering like the gorgeous gems they were. Maybe part of you was a hypnotic monster, because he knew if he looked you in the eyes, he wouldn’t be able to tear his gaze off of you. He’d be content with looking into your eyes, into your soul, until the end of time itself and beyond. Every thought of you sent his soul racing in his ribcage, and if he wasn’t careful it would end up pulsing with a warm glow through his clothing. Papyrus would see out of the corner of his eye, but he didn’t say anything as Sans scrambled to hug a pillow his chest and tried to stuff his face under it to conceal the heavy blush that usually came with it._

_And maybe your hand would still for a bated moment, and he would take the opportunity to turn his head and look you in the eyes, letting himself fall prey to those pretty eyes. Maybe he’d tell you how he felt about you, like he did time and time again. He’d tell you how you made him feel, how happy he was with you, how glad he was to have you in his life since you’d fallen down into the Underground and followed them to the surface…_

_And then he’d wake up, tears brimming in his sockets, as he remembered his beloved fantasy was nothing but wishful garbage doomed to fall on pained silence and his heavy heart._

 

–

 

You would go to Grillby’s once a week as a part of your “end of the week” treat to yourself, that he knew. You’d go alone, but occasionally you’d invite him for some fries and maybe take a walk around the city to wind down from the long work week. He always enjoyed those times with you, soul fluttering happily in his chest as he walked by your side in the crisp autumn weather. The leaves would crunch under both your feet as you walked along the stone path, the sun still lazily hanging in the sky and casting a copper shadow on everything the light touched. You would strike up idle conversation about plans for the future, how the day was, how his brother was doing. No topic was ever really the same, but it didn’t bother him. He could listen to your voice for hours, it was music to him. It enraptured him and made him want more. When you’d fall silent after a few heartbeats, the calm quiet made him miss the lovely tones from your lips that much more. It was almost unbearable when the minutes would tick by and the only distracting sounds were the wind brushing up leaves from the ground to cackle by.

“So what do you think of snow now that we’re on the surface? You excited to see it?” You would ask, grabbing his attention immediately. A faint smile would tug on the corner of his mouth.

“i guess. can’t say i’m excited to be reminded of the underground, though.” He remarked, crimson eyelights flickering at the memory of the long chilly nights that reminded him of how alone he really was through it all. But then…

He was reminded of how alone he was now, even with you right next to him. You noticed that his face faltered for just a moment.

“You okay?” You asked him, concern hanging on the edge of your sweet voice.

“it’s fine.” He answered gruffly, stuffing his hands into his jacket pocket and refusing to speak further on the subject. He could have sworn he heard an “oh” escape your lips under your breath, but he couldn’t be sure. It panged at his soul that he might have upset you. Well, it’s not like you really cared for him anyway. He could do without you. Right? You would leave eventually, he’d have to get over it sometime. You’d find somebody you liked. You’d be happy without him.

It was this thought that dulled his eyelights altogether, and you stopped and turned to him with concern written all over your beautiful face.

“Sans, please talk to me.” He could tell you wanted to know. You didn’t care. He made a small bet to himself…you wouldn’t even follow him if he left.

And then your phone buzzed. He held his breath…and his soul sank when you pulled it out of your pocket and checked the screen. Clearly, he wasn’t important enough to you. He didn’t mean to let his face fall, but you didn’t seem to notice as you tapped out a quick response to whatever message you’d gotten.

He turned his back on you, head hanging just a bit. He knew it. He shouldn’t have gotten his hopes up about you, being important to you. It was all of those damn fantasies of his that were clouding his mind!

“Hey, I’m sorry I had to respond to him! You don’t have to leave!”

Him. You had to respond to…him. You had to respond. He felt sick. You were already replacing him, no doubt. Maybe you’d been so absent because you were already preoccupied. His soul squeezed painfully in his chest. He got the idea. He should have taken a hint a long time ago. This was just dragging out the inevitable.

“i know when i’m not needed.” The pained words spilled out of his mouth before he could think it through, he knew it would raise some protests. With a brisk voip he vanished from sight, leaving you with your fist lightly clutching the neck of your shirt and a hurt noise brushing past your lips.

Gods, did he hurt inside. How could he have been so _stupid_?! To think–no, _delude_ himself into thinking you would someday return his feelings. You didn’t really care. He reappeared in his bedroom, flopping down face first into his pillow and fighting back a choked sob. He knew it. You were hiding things from him, it should have been obvious from the lack of time you two had spent together lately. When he dared to ask you if you wanted to go get a snack after work and you said you were busy. When he would offer to walk you home from work if he had the free time and you politely declined without a solid reason why. His mind whirled with the countless scenarios that you had shot him down in over and over. Of course, he didn’t have the best confidence to make any sort of statement of his affection for you. Gods knew how much he’d be teased by Papyrus and anyone else that stumbled upon the information. You seemed more and more embarassed to even be seen with him. He should have seen the signs before he let himself in too deep. He deserved it.

He felt the tears spill on his pillow. Of course. Of course. He was so stupid. He berated himself over and over and over, the regret and hurt ringing through his skull. You probably wouldn’t even want to talk to him again after he acted like such a brat over a text message. He burrowed into the hollow comfort of the heavy blankets, feeling exhausted from the storm of emotions that overtook him. Maybe a nap would help him feel better, he was sick of this negative cloud strangling his clarity. His eye sockets felt heavier and heavier as the moments passed, sleep drawing closer.

Sans couldn’t help himself from wishing things were different. Maybe in a different universe, things would have turned out different. Maybe you would have fallen for him, maybe things would have been different. Better yet, maybe you would have called him if this had happened, wanting to smooth things over. You’d even come over, mist in your eyes that tugged at his soul, pleading for him to talk to you, and you’d cry on his shoulder as he held you close.

The thought of you seemed to comfort him and nudge him over the edge of sleep.

 

—

The sun had apparently made its exit from the sky, the window no longer lighting the room with the dying sun’s rays and instead blanketing everything in a silky silver glow. Sans groaned and rolled over in his bed, feeling the crusted remnants of the tears he’d shed before he fell asleep as if they were a badge of weakness and regret. His bones were stiff from sleeping in the same face-down position for hours, he tried rolling his neck back and forth to no avail. He’d just have to deal with it until the stiffness worked itself out. He could manage.

What he couldn’t manage was feeling like absolute garbage while he pined away for you. You didn’t even know, or care to know, how he felt. He wanted to be angry with you. He wanted to give you a piece of his mind, call you up on the phone and let loose and hang up before you even tried to explain yourself. It was torture, it was all torture. How could you do this to him? After all this time, he’d tried time and time again to make you smile, but you turned away and had to leave for some reason or another. Why? What was so awful about him that even YOU were repelled by his every attempt to get closer than being a casual acquaintance? Was he not worth it? Was he not worth anything? Was he really–

His thoughts were interrupted when his door opened slightly, He weakly turned his head, feeling all sorts of pathetic. His brother stood in the doorway, arms folded across his chest and gentle concern written on his normally-stony face.

“SANS?” He let the word hang in the air, more of a statement than a question with no answer expected. Papyrus took another step forward.

“yeah, boss…i know i’m pathetic, you don’t have to tell me.” Oh great, the waterworks were already starting their rounds again. He was prepared to grab his blanket and roughly scrub them from his face. This was embarassing enough, to start bawling in front of his brother like a helpless child.

“THAT’S NOT WHAT I WANTED TO SAY TO YOU, SANS.” Papyrus then took a seat next to his brother, his hands folding idly in his lap. “OVER THE PAST FEW DAYS, YOU HAVE BEEN EXTREMELY EVASIVE. YOU DO NOT EAT, YOU SLEEP FAR MORE THAN YOU USUALLY DO, AND WHEN YOU ARE NOT SLEEPING YOU ARE OFF HIDING AFTER WORK. IS SOMETHING WRONG?” The question was enough to make Sans clam up. Papyrus didn’t need to know about his whiny brother’s angst. It was unimportant in the grand scheme of this whole ‘surviving’ thing they had to do.

He wasn’t sure what to reply with. Whether it was a typical 'nothing’s wrong,’ or a more familiar 'there’s always something wrong with me,’ he wasn’t sure which was worse. He was just a simple fuck up living a fucked up reality with an even more fucked up fantasy. A creature such as you, a _goddess_ to a mere whelp like him, it was unrealistic to even think that you would feel anything for him. He wasn’t even sure why you bothered to keep talking to him. Pity, maybe? He really was pathetic. Pathetic, and stupid, and worthless, and–

“YOU DO NOT HAVE TO TELL ME EVERYTHING,” Papyrus interrupted the train of thought once more and softly placed a hand on Sans’s shoulder, “BUT I AM HERE FOR YOU. WE DO NOT TALK AS MUCH AS WE DID IN THE PAST, BUT I CAN TELL WHEN SOMETHING IS WRONG.”

“i’m not even worth the effort.” He looked up with red tears brimming in his eye sockets again. “would it be better if i just…disappeared?” His breath caught in his throat, he couldn’t stand to look his brother in the eye.

“SANS…” He began, falling silent when his crimson gaze faded into stark black, suddenly fixated on the floor beneath them. Before Sans could even comprehend what the taller skeleton was doing, he was wrapped up in a tight hug he hadn’t received since he was a babybones and hurt himself. He let loose, stuffing his face into Papyrus’s shirt and letting out a soft wail. It hurt, so much. His soul trembled weakly in his ribs, the usual hearty glow dimmed and looking as sad as he felt. It hurt, so much. It killed him. Why did he bother? Why would he do this to himself, knowing fully well that you deserved to put up with so much better than a pointless sack of bones that cried about feelings, of all things? Maybe he should just avoid you, remove you from his life, so you can be happy and he can be left alone from this incessant bullshit that plagued him every waking moment and every restless night.

That’s what he’d do. He’d delete you. From everything. The first step was to be his phone. After he’d calmed down a bit and his brother had released him, he made a move to grab his phone. He fumbled it and it tumbled to the ground, not even bothering to try picking it up and just staring at it. Papyrus was equally confused.

“WHAT…WERE YOU TRYING TO DO, BROTHER?”

“just…wanted to forget.” He mumbled, falling silent when the little light blipped violet. He’d set it that color because it reminded him of you. That being the case, that light color was reserved..specifically for you. No other notification could have possibly held the authority or worthiness of being graced with such a beautiful color.

Before he could protest, Papyrus picked up the phone with his long arm and clicked on the screen. One missed call from you. Sans didn’t even want to look at the timestamp. He figured he shouldn’t care by this point, if he were to have to give you up anyway. His brother was…oddly quiet.

“…boss?”

“SHE WAS LOOKING FOR YOU TODAY. I TOLD HER YOU NEEDED YOUR REST. SHE DID NOT SEEM TOO HAPPY, EITHER.” He angled a knowing glance down at him. “DID SOMETHING HAPPEN BETWEEN THE TWO OF YOU?”

Sans broke.

“she don’t even like me. she don’t look at me, she doesn’t even bother when i try to get her attention. the only thing she hasn’t done to me yet is–” His breath caught in his throat as there was a gentle knocking on the door. At this hour? Who in their right mind would bother someone this late at night? Wordlessly, Papyrus stood and went to answer the door. Sans didn’t even bother to try listening in, they were murmuring in hushed tones so he wouldn’t be able to make anything out anyway. He still felt like utter garbage, and now his brother probably thought that he was garbage, too. He flopped his back onto his bed, laying there for a moment before listlessly dragging the crumpled blanket into a pile over his body. His feet were still exposed, but he didn’t care. It blocked out any sort of light, so he didn’t have to deal with bothering to look at anyone anymore. There was a shuffling in the other room, and the closing of the door. The surprise guest must have gone away, thankfully. He didn’t want to deal with anyone, he could barely stand having Papyrus around having to deal with listening to him blubber. He’d fall asleep again soon, and wake up the next morning feeling like shit as usual. He’d go about his day, blocking out any contact with anyone except his brother, and come home and hole up. He’d do this til the day he dusted. No more letting people into his life. He’d bothered enough, he needed a break. From everything. Forever.

Sans was just about ready to try sleeping again when there was a gentle rap on the door. He recognized his brother’s knock.

“SANS?” He asked from the doorway. When the skeleton in question didn’t answer, he took a few steps forward. Sans twitched beneath his covers and grumbled in response. “THERE’S…SOMEONE HERE TO SEE YOU.”

Sans was none too pleased about this. He wanted to be left alone, why couldn’t anyone understand that?! SURE, FINE, WHATEVER. HURRY UP AND SAY YOUR SHIT AND LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE, WHOEVER YOU ARE. He growled internally at the mystery visitor.

“Um…Sans?”

His entire body froze, eyelights shrinking to pinpricks in both shock and horror. It was…you. You came, but why? What did you want? What could you possibly want after everything that happened today? Probably to tell him off, no doubt. He couldn’t hurt more than he already did.

“S-Sans…” You stammered. There was a movement in the doorway, not toward him thank the stars, but he guessed you were moving around your weight uncomfortably. Good. He wanted you to feel uncomfortable. He actually wanted you to hurt as much as you hurt him, but that was hopefully to come in the future. He didn’t even want to look at you right now. “I’m sorry.”

He sat up before he could stop himself. _What the fuck_? Why were you, of all people, here? And why were you even apologizing?

“I…I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.” Your voice was uneven, unsure. It shook slightly with a feeling he didn’t quite recognize. “I don’t blame you if you don’t want to talk to me, but I wanted to get something off my chest before…” You stopped yourself from finishing the sentence, averting your gaze to the floor. The moon filtered through the window, giving your hair a soft gleam that cascaded down your body and made you seem like an ethereal goddess. At one point, you’d been a goddess to him. Hell, until you were deleted from his phone and his life, you still technically were, sorry to say. He wasn’t sure whether that was a curse or a blessing. The phone blinked on the floor, as if to rub in the fact. Thankfully, you didn’t seem to notice the faint light. The tension hung thick in the air, but he’d be damned if he broke it for your sake. You cleared your throat. “…anyway, I just want to say my piece and then I’ll go. Promise.” You were starting to mumble. Your hands wandered to your hair, starting to play with it and twirl it between your fingers. It was a nervous habit, he knew, and he still found it adorable even though he was beyond upset with you.

“I like you, Sans.” He frowned, not sure if he’d heard you right. “No, like I REALLY like you. I’m stupid with feelings. I can’t explain them, I can’t even tell someone I like them unless I’m drunk or I blurt it out or it’s…it’s something like this. Where I’m going to lose them because of something stupid.” Your breath was starting to catch in your throat. He did start to feel a little bad for you. He didn’t want to see you cry, not like this. Not because of this. “I just…I feel like I really fucked up and I wanted to let you know before I can’t talk to you anymore, and just…I’m so damn scared, you know? I’m upset with myself because I fucked up something really good and you’re all of these great things to me and…” You trailed off again, a lone tear spilling over your eye and drifting down your cheek. Oh, no. You bit your bottom lip, probably thinking of what else to say. You were silent a few moments before you continued. “I really dig you, Sans. I like you, so much it hurts sometimes. I didn’t want to flake on our plans, but my friend guilt tripped me and…”

“he guilt tripped you.” He cut into your words and you clammed up at his quiet tone. “you couldn’t say no. but you told me no.”

“He was visiting town for the weekend…” You squeaked, still avoiding looking him in the face. “He wouldn’t let up.”

“if you have more important people to spend your time with, then go be with them. i know where my place is with you. actions speak louder than words, you of all people should know that.” He wasn’t trying to be cold, but dammit, he was so hurt he could have sworn being a measly pile of dust was in his nearby future.

You turned away from him. His soul panged, his first instinct was to go to you and comfort you, dry your tears that by now had started freely spilling over your cheeks like a dainty stream. But he stayed put. He had to. You didn’t want him.

“I wanted to be with you, Sans. I wanted to be yours. There was never a good time I could tell you, and-and…” You hiccuped, swallowing hard to try to continue speaking. It didn’t work as the tears kept falling.

“I just…I wanted so many things, and I fucked it all up by being stupid old me…and you don’t want anything to do with me, I bet…I wouldn’t blame you…I’ve been horrible…” You kept talking, but he was barely listening by this point. You liked him after all. The thought alone made his soul flutter. You were as awkward as he was about everything. That was a bit of a relief. It still hurt to know that you treated him like that, and only came to him when you thought your friendship was over. But all of those dreams, all of those fantasies, they weren’t unrequited. They meant something. They were worth something. They could be something. But he couldn’t get in your head.

You must have stopped talking, or asked him a question, because you were just standing there staring at him now, fresh tears glittering in your eyes and a hand loosely clenched over your chest as if it hurt too much to leave it alone. He wasn’t sure what to do. He was conflicted, among many other things he couldn’t identify that he was feeling. He felt sympathy, glee, excitement, sadness, anger, hurt, adoration, betrayal, and so many other feelings on the rollercoaster he was thrown through that he swore his soul would pop if he tried to comprehend what he was actually feeling.

His silence seemed to sink in too well. You must have taken it the wrong way, because with his blank face and the question he never heard, it was enough for you to turn heel. You hesitated, a small shudder running through your frame before you took another step away.

Your foot connected with the floor and you froze, a firm grip pulling at your sleeve. You couldn’t pull it away even if you wanted to. Your head slowly turned to see what was happening, and before you could even process what was happening, you had a sobbing skeleton grabbing you in a crushing hug. His face buried into your collarbone, small jolts running through his bones. You were just about to ask what was happening to him until you felt something drip onto your shirt.

Oh.

He was trying his damndest not to cry, and he was barely holding himself together. His soul, once bright and cheery and pulsing with life, now dimly holding a glow altogether and barely peeked out from his ribcage. You weren’t sure what to do either, so you just stood there, stiff as a board.

“don’t…don’t leave me again…” He choked out, voice muffled by your shirt. You could hear the agony in his voice, clawing at his every word. It pained you as much as it pained him. You could feel new waves of tears springing to your eyes as it sank in what he was really saying.

“Sans…I never left.” You murmured, face screwing up to try your hardest not to lose it. “I never wanted to…” You felt like your soul was going to jump right out of your chest to join his. He looked so sad, it tore you up inside to even think that you caused this maelstrom of emotions from him and you’d never known how he felt. Stars, you really were clueless.

You both stood there in silence for a long while, getting the waterworks out of the way. Papyrus was nowhere to be found, of course. He’d probably picked up on the hint that you both needed privacy. When he’d calmed down, you stepped away ever so slightly. His first reaction was to reach forward for you again, as if one more inch away from him and you’d vanish into thin air. You just wanted a good look at him. Now that you could get a better sight, you noticed the cracks hidden in his skull and bones, the faint red flush painting his face from being upset. He looked so strong, but so weak. His red eyes glowed up at you, with a question radiating from them. He didn’t bother to say anything out loud, but you could tell it was hanging in the air.

“Sans, I–” You began, tempted to edge on the question hanging in his eyes, but in a flash his mouth had met yours in a quick kiss. It was fast, but full of passion he’d been hiding. It was…nice. It was clear that he was nervous, as if you’d pull away. When you raised your arms, his hands jerked slightly, but when your arms wove their way around him and pulled him closer, he returned the favor and relaxed. You both stayed that way for a long few moments, revelling in the kiss. Sadly, it had to be broken off at some point. You stared into each other’s eyes, the past outbursts still lingering in your minds.

You decided to try speaking again. “S-so, I w–”

He shut you up with a deeper kiss, holding you close while his soul radiated a bright warmth from within and cast a crimson hue on your own violet soul glowing through your chest. Being this close to him, the one you’d sought after so long for, made every fiber of your being sing with joy. You couldn’t remember the last time you’d felt this happy about life. You never wanted the moment to end. Sans broke off the kiss, having noticed that your soul was clearly visible and hovering just outside of your body. He held you with one arm as he stuck his hand under his shirt, digging under his ribs to bring out his own soul. He paused for a moment, before holding the soul out and offering it to you wordlessly.

You intertwined your fingers with his, his soul pulsing giddily at your touch as your palms held it between both his and your hands, and allowed the small smile at the edge of your lips to widen as far as they wanted to go. This time, you took the reigns and kissed him.

You didn’t even have to offer your soul to him to tell him it was his for the taking.


End file.
